


The Face of Fear

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 11 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://accioslash.livejournal.com/profile">accioslash</a>'s prompt of <i>Petunia: contrition, hoodwinked, flawed</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Face of Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> Written on 11 April 2012 in response to [accioslash](http://accioslash.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Petunia: contrition, hoodwinked, flawed_.

Petunia furiously scrubbed at her eyes with her palms, brutally brushing away her tears after reading Dumbledore's letter.

"Who cares if I can't go to Hogwarts?" she asked herself, rising to inspect her reddened face in the mirror. "So what if _I'm_ not a freak?"

She'd only wanted to look out for her sister, anyway. That awful boy had hoodwinked Lily into thinking she was something special, but Petunia knew he was wrong.

 _He's a . . . a flawed person, a profoundly awful, flawed, ugly boy_ , Petunia told herself, without an ounce of contrition, _and Lily will see that soon enough. I know she will!_

Petunia knew that Lily would see the truth—about that boy and herself—and come home, sooner rather than later. Sighing, she stuffed the hateful letter into her bureau and prepared to face everyone at the dinner table, promising herself not to show anyone how upset she was, especially _him_.

 _He_ could never know that she'd wanted to go to Hogwarts, too, even if only for Lily's sake.

 _He'd laugh at me if he knew. I know he would_.


End file.
